1. Technical Field
The present invention relates mainly to a tape-like member used for printing to prepare an identification label to be pasted on a cable or the like, and a tape cartridge and a tape printing device that are equipped with the tape-like member.
2. Related Art
According to the related art, as a tape-like member of this type, a tape that is suitable for a self-laminating label for identification of a wire and cable is known (see Japanese Patent No. 4695597).
This tape is formed by stacking a label material to have an image printed thereon and a liner material and folding the stacked materials into three parts in the shape of “Z”. An adhesive material layer is formed on the back side of the label material, and the liner material is bonded to the adhesive material layer in an easily removable manner. The tape, thus formed, is wound into a coil, installed in a cassette system, and used for printing in a label printer. Then, the printed label has the liner material removed from the label material and pasted on a wire or cable.
The related-art tape as described above is folded in three in the shape of “Z” and therefore can be installed even in a cassette system (tape cartridge) having a limited maximum tape width. However, since the related-art tape has the structure in which the liner material is stacked on the label material, the liner material needs to be separated at the time of pasting the tape to a wire or cable. That is, there is a problem that the waste (trash) of the liner material is generated.